Best Friends For Never
by dazzled620
Summary: The classic BxE story but with a new twist. They were best friends since birth, but when certain boyfriends and girlfriends get in there way... Can they stick it out? Lots of twists and turns! Check it out! AH. Canon pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright… So this is BxE story, but not for a while. There are plenty of things I want to do to them first. ;) Here we go!**

_**4 Years Old**_

"_Bella… Come out, come out wherever you are!" I heard Edward say outside of the cabinet I was hiding in. _

_I could hear him opening and shutting doors. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop my laughing. _

"_Belly!" He called. He knew I didn't like it when he called me that. _

_I groaned, and I thought it was quiet. Edward opened the cabinet, and I gasped. _

"_You scared me, Eddie!" I told him._

"_Don't call me Eddie!"_

"_Don't call me Belly!"_

"_Well, don't call me Eddie!"_

"_You called me Belly first!"_

"_Nuh-uh!"_

"_Yuh-huh!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

_This went on for about five minutes before Esme came and stopped us. She was Edward's mom._

"_How about we go have milk and cookies? Fresh out of the oven." Esme suggested._

"_Yay!" Edward and I said at the same time. _

_Edward and I walked to the living room, hand in hand. _

_He was my best friend. I had known him for as long as I could remember. _

_We sat down next to each other and started eating._

_Esme grabbed their phone and called someone. It was my mom. _

"_Hey, the kids are eating and then I'll take Bella home," Esme said._

_There was a short pause, and then Esme continued. "No, don't worry about it. I have to pick up Emmett from school anyway."_

_**5 Years Old**_

"_Bella, it's going to be fine. Look, Edward is over there!" My mom told me._

_She was right. Edward was just getting out of their car, but he was still holding on to Esme for dear life._

_Renee pulled me out of the car, and we walked over to Edward._

"_Come on, kids! It's the first day of kindergarten! It's going to be fun!" Renee said excitedly. _

_At least Edward and I were in the same class. Together, we walked to the front of the school. _

"_Bye! We'll pick you up when the day's over!" Esme told us. _

_**16 Years Old**_

"_Edward, wake up!" I yelled._

_He groaned in bed, and turned over. He was used to me awakening him so rudely. _

_I was always the one to wake him up, since no one else could. He wasn't a morning person._

"_Guess what day it is!" I yelled louder._

"_My birthday…" He responded. _

"_Yeah! So get up!" _

"_It will still be my birthday when I wake up on my own." _

"_Eddie, please…" I begged._

"_Don't call me that."_

_I grabbed him arm, and tugged on it. He was much stronger then me though, so he didn't move an inch. _

"_Fine! I'm getting up!"_

_I clapped, and pulled him downstairs. Every one else was already outside waiting for Edward._

_Well, at least I thought everyone was. Emmett and Jasper, Edward's brothers, were in the kitchen making breakfast._

"_Good morning, Edward. Bells." Emmett said cheerfully._

"_Morning, Emmett. You too, Jasper."_

_Emmett. He was a big teddy bear, though you wouldn't think that by the way he looked. He had muscles, and a lot of them. So did Jasper and Edward, but not as much as Emmett did. He was 6' curly brown hair fell just past his eyes, which were the exact same color. Emmett turned 17 in September. _

_Jasper didn't look anything like Emmett. Emmett took after Esme, and Jasper took after Carlisle. His blonde hair was shaggy, and he had green eyes. He was more muscular then Edward, and was 6'2. Jasper would be turning 17 in a few weeks. Jasper and Emmett were both juniors, while Edward and I were sophomore. _

_Then Edward… He was a mix of the two. His auburn hair was perfectly messy. His eyes a lighter green. He was about 6 foot, but he still towered over my weak 5'6. Edward had much less muscle then Emmett, but you could still see it when he was wearing a tight shirt._

_I had grown up an only child, so Emmett and Jasper were like the brothers I never had. I was like a sister to them, too. _

_I never saw Edward as a brother. He was my best friend, and he knew everything about me. I just didn't ever put the word brother with him. It was probably because I always wanted him to be more._

_Yeah, I liked Edward. A lot. But I knew that he didn't return the feelings, so I didn't want to ruin our friendship._

_We walked outside. _

"_Oh my god! I love it! Thank you so much!" Edward yelled when he saw his present._

_It was a silver Volvo. His dream car._

"_If it wasn't for me, that would've been a powder blue Prius because of Jazz and Em," I whispered into his ear._

_Emmett and Jasper had wanted to buy him a powder blue Prius instead because they thought it would be funny. More like it would just make Edward look gay. _

_He wrapped an arm around me in a hug. "Thank you," he whispered back._

"_Going to go get your license so you can really drive this thing?" I asked him._

_He nodded happily. He'd get it, as long as he slowed down._

_Edward was a great driver. The first time he ever drove, he did it perfectly. The one bad part about his driving was the speed. He drove way too fast. I always told him he was going to get a ticket, but he never listened to me. _

_I had driven with Edward before, even though technically it was illegal. He wasn't supposed to drive with anyone but immediate family. Charlie was the chief, and he knew that I drove with him. They were practically family anyway._

_**17 Years Old**_

Thinking back at all the things we did together, I started to feel bad. Edward and I had been through everything together. From parents fighting to awkward first dates to guys picking on me. We had always been their for each other. I didn't know what he would think about this though. I was going to tell him today. I had to. I didn't want him to hear it from someone else.

I had just gotten to the Cullen's house, though they lived right next door.

"Hey, Belly," Edward called when I opened the front door.

I rolled my eyes. He was the only one that could call me that without me slapping them.

Edward walked into the front room where I was.

"I have to pick up Aubrey today. I'm sorry," He said.

I groaned. Aubrey was his girlfriend. His _very_ annoying girlfriend. She was very touchy with him, and it didn't even seem like she loved him.

Edward knew I felt this way. We had been sitting in his bedroom one day, and I decided I needed to tell him. I didn't want out friendship based on lies. He understood, but was still with her. I think she intimidated him, though I would never tell him that.

"I'm just going to drive with Emmett and Jasper today," I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine." More then fine, I thought in my head.

I walked upstairs to go tell Jasper.

"Hey, can I drive with you today?" I asked him.

"Of course, but why? Edward didn't react the way you wanted him to?" He asked.

"Nah, he's driving to school with Aubrey. I can't be in a car with her." I fell on his bed and groaned.

"Come on, Bells. Time to tell him, he needs to know."

I got up unwillingly, and walked downstairs with Jasper behind me.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Edward, I need to tell you something," I said when I found him.

"You can tell me anything, Bells. What's up?" He asked.

"Well, erm…, see," I stuttered.

"Spit it out, Belly."

"Jasperandiaretogether!" The words fell out of my mouth, fast. It wasn't understandable.

**A/N: For those that don't know, I'm posting a few other new stories tonight. Which ever gets the most hits/reviews/response in general, I'm going to be updating more often. So, go to my profile and read all of my stories! Well All Good Things Come To Those Who Wait and A Different New Moon are on an indefinite hiatus. So, all the others one. ;) Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two!**

"What was that?" He asked.

"Jasper and I are, well…, together."

I thought I saw Edward's face drop, but soon it was composed again. I figured it was my imagination.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," Jasper and I said at the same time. I giggled nervously.

**EPOV**

They were together. My Bella was taken by Jasper. My older brother. I should've never dated Aubrey. I didn't love her. She was just there. I was going to break up with her today.

I knew that wouldn't make Bella break up with Jasper, but I wanted to be single. Bella didn't like Aubrey, and she was right. Aubrey didn't love me either. All she wanted was sex. I mean, I was a virgin. Don't get me wrong, but I knew Aubrey wanted it.

I told Bella and Jasper congrats, and then got in my car.

…………

"Aubrey, I think we need to talk," I said when we were about half way to school.

"Sure, what about?" She asked.

"I'm breaking up with you…" I trailed off.

"Why, Edward? It's for that Bella girl, isn't it? Did you finally realize that she loves you?" She asked, prissily.

"Bella is actually seeing someone else. She doesn't love me. We're just friends," I told her.

"Edward, are you blind? I mean, I'm not happy you are breaking up with me. But I'll find someone else, it's only a matter of time. Bella loves you, Edward. It's obvious."

"She doesn't! She's dating my brother!" I yelled.

"Probably because you are dating me! She doesn't want to sit around waiting for you anymore, Edward. She needs to have a life while you sit here in denial about your feelings for her."

"That's not true," I mumbled.

"Fine, Edward. Don't believe me, but when you get together with her I'll be sitting in the sidelines ready to say 'I told you so.'"

I rolled my eyes. We were at school.

My eyes went to the table that Emmett and Jasper met me and Bella at every morning.

Emmett was on one side with Jasper and Bella on the other. When I saw them touching, I looked away. He was kissing her. It made my heart pound with jealousy. I should be the one making Bella giggle and blush.

It made me wonder about how long they had been together. This was the first time I had seen them within a foot of each other. They had probably been fooling around in private.

"Bye, Aubrey. Thanks for everything."

She nodded and walked away. I walked the opposite direction to the table.

I cleared my throat, and Jasper and Bella separated.

"So, how long have the two of you been together?" I asked.

"Three days," Bella told me.

Not as long as I thought. I started noticing everything Bella was doing.

It seemed she was leaning more towards me then Jasper. Her eyes never left mine. Jasper had his arm around her waist, but she seemed a bit withdrawn. Maybe Aubrey was right… No, I was crazy. Bella just didn't want me to feel awkward so she was keeping her distance.

"Where's Aubrey?" She asked.

"I broke up with her…" Bella's face lit up.

"Why? Did she do something?"

"No, it was just time to break up with her. You're right, she never loved me anyway. I didn't love her either."

"I'm sorry," Bella said.

"We should probably get to class," I said.

Bella pulled away from Jasper and stood next to me. We had every class together.

"So you and Jasper, I didn't see that one coming," I said on our way to class.

"Me neither. I just came over one day to see if you were home and it just happened."

"Does Mike know?"

"No, I haven't told him."

Mike was Bella's ex-boyfriend. She had dated him most of freshman and half of sophomore year. Bella had told me that he said it was either him or me. She had chosen me, and they broke up. That was all the details I got from her though.

"How did Aubrey take the news?" She asked me.

"Surprisingly well, actually."

Bella nodded, and we sat down at our desks.

**_________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

"I'm going out tonight," I told my mom over the phone.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Jasper and I are going to a movie…"

"Is Edward going?"

"No, see, it's more of a date…"

"Since when are you two dating?" She asked, surprised.

"Well, I guess it became 'official' about a week ago." By that I meant we told Edward a week ago.

"Alright, just be careful. Jasper has always been the bad boy of the group."

She was right. That was probably why I liked him so much. Mike had been a bit of a bad boy himself. Ugh. Mike. We had dated for about a year, then one day he told me it was either Edward or him. Edward and I were _very _close. Of course, I had chosen Edward. When I showed up at Edward's house to cry on his shoulder, he felt bad that he had been the cause.

Edward wasn't a bad boy though. He was good. I loved him so much more then Jasper or Mike. I had started dating Jasper because I realized I liked him more then a brother. Plus, Edward didn't feel the same way. I really needed to get a life and stop waiting around for him.

I heard a honk. It was Jasper. I grabbed my purse, took a look in the mirror, and headed out.

"What movie are we going to see?" I asked him.

He said a movie that sounded unfamiliar. The radio was on low, and we headed off to Port Angeles.

They really needed to reopen the movie theater here. It was such a pain driving to Port Angeles for a date.

We made a bit of small talk during the ride there. Mainly about school and home.

Soon enough, we were at the movie theater.

"Would you like popcorn?" He asked me.

"No thanks. I'm stuffed," I told him.

He smiled, and took my hand. We walked to the theater, and took seats in the middle.

I stifled at laugh when about half way through the movie he pulled the stretching and puts arm over shoulder move. I leaned in closer to him, and went to kiss him on the cheek.

Just before my lips touched his cheek, he moved his head so we lip-kissed. It was such a cliché move, but I found it adorable.

We kissed for a few more minutes, before someone behind us cleared their throat. I pulled away, and blushed bright red.

Jasper chuckled, and kept his arm around my shoulder.

**A/N: This was honestly more of a filler chapter. More action to come. Reviews make me happy. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been forever. :P Anyway, thought it was time for an update. Here you go…**

**About a week later… EPOV**

I didn't want to do this. I was scared that I would cause an argument out of this. I knew I needed to tell her though. No one else would. She was driving to school with me, and I barely ever saw her without Jasper.

"Bella, can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Of course, Eddie, anything," she laughed.

"First, don't call me that. Second, it's about Jasper."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to date Jasper. I just feel like I need to warn you. Jasper isn't big on commitment. Be careful please. I don't want to see you get hurt, and I know Jasper is going to hurt you. I would rather you didn't date him."

It was all true, it really was. I didn't want her to date him because I loved her, but he was also just a bad guy. I would rather she dated Newton!

"I can't believe you Edward. You just don't want me to be happy! I _hated _Aubrey, but I _never _told you that you couldn't date her! You want me to sit around single and lonely forever! I'm never going to date anyone! You always glared at Mike, and now Jasper?! Your own brother! I can't believe you would do that."

"Bel-" I started.

We had just gotten to school, and she jumped out of the car. She ran to Jasper's car and into his arms. I saw her looking at me, and talking to him. He started glaring at me. Then walked towards me.

"I can't believe you would say that to her, Edward. She's free to date me. Maybe I'm not good with commitment, but I love her. I would never hurt her," he growled.

I ignored him, and walked towards my first hour.

**BPOV**

I was in love with Jasper, I knew that much. I didn't know if I had made the best decision, but it felt right. Jasper didn't rush me into anything, since he knew I was still a virgin. But again, it felt right. He had been one of my good friends for as long as I could remember. We had been dating for almost three months now. It was almost three months since the last time I talked to Edward. Sure, we said hi to each other. That was about it though. It tore me apart that I couldn't talk to my best friend. I needed Edward like I needed air. I shouldn't be thinking about him right now though. I had done _it _for the first time. With Jasper, not Edward.

It was amazing, that much was true, but I couldn't help but have a bad feeling in my stomach. I knew I was supposed to wait till I was married and all of that, but we were being safe. It wasn't that though. I didn't let Jasper know any of it though.

***********

When people say that sex changes people, they're right. Except for Jasper and me, it was for the better. We seemed closer and surprisingly not just physically closer but emotionally too.It had been amazing, but Jasper knew I wasn't going to be ready to do it again for a while. That was about two weeks ago.

"I'll see you at about 6, okay?" Jasper asked me. School had just ended. I drove with him every morning now, except today I drove myself. Jasper had to make up a test after school

"That's good."

"Alright, love you," he said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Love you too."

I headed off to my car. Just as I was about to get in, I remembered about a new textbook. I had left it in my locker.

Damn, I muttered to myself.

I ran back inside the school, and went to my locker. I grabbed the book, and then headed back out.

As I passed the Spanish classroom, I thought I saw Jasper. I looked in the window. And there he was. Jasper. Sucking someone's face. With his shirt off.

It was Aubrey. Shirtless as well.

I felt the tears coming, and ran to my truck.

I slammed the door shut, and hit the gas pedal. I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Finally, I was home. I ran up to the front door, and pulled it open.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard Renee call.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom, and slammed the door shut and locked it. I sat down on the floor next to my bed and cried my eyes out.

"Bella?" Renee asked.

"Go away!" I croaked.

I figured she did because I didn't hear her again.

Five minutes later, I heard my name again.

"Bella, open the door now," I heard Edward's velvet voice. Renee didn't know Edward and I were fighting. I didn't want her to cause drama. I didn't think Esme knew either. If she knew, Renee would know.

"No!" I yelled.

"I'll break it down if you don't. Do us both a favor, and open it."

I knew he wasn't bluffing. Edward was stubborn, more stubborn then me. He would find a way to get in my room if I didn't let him in.

He was probably the last person I wanted to talk to right now though. I didn't think he knew that Jas- _he _and I had had sex, but I still didn't want to have to listen to him say 'I told you so.'

I got up, unlocked it, and then fell back on my bed.

"It's unlocked," I cried.

He opened the door, and saw me.

"Belly, what's wrong?" He asked me.

I stayed silent. Well, I didn't talk. My crying could hardly be classified as silent.

He laid down next to me on my bed, and I put my head on his shoulder. He started playing with my hair.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?" He asked.

"I guess it's obvious why Renee came and got you. You're the only one I let talk to me like this," I said.

Since I could remember, Edward was one of the only people I talked to when I was sad. I would tell him anything and everything, unlike everyone else. I was usually very secretive around my friends.

He laughed humorlessly. "Stop trying to change the subject, Belly."

"I left my textbook in my locker. So I ran back inside the school to get it, and I saw something…" I trailed off.

"What did you see, Bells?"

"Jasper. And Aubrey. In the Spanish room. Sucking each other's faces off! Half naked, Edward! How could he do that to me? He knows I didn't like her, and he just proved it! And I thought there was something special between us! What did I do wrong? Is there something wrong with me? You know what this worst part of it all is? You warned me! So did Renee! You both said I would get hurt and I needed to be careful! I didn't listen to either of you!" I cried. "And… We… We had sex a few weeks ago," I whispered the last part, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. But listen to me, Bella, there is nothing wrong with you. I'll kill him. I can't believe he did that to you. Especially after, after you gave everything you had to him. No one deserves that. Just wait until I tell Emmett…" He trailed off.

If I thought Edward was protective of me, Emmett was even worse. He really was like a big brother to me. Any time I got hurt, Emmett was ready to hurt whoever hurt me. Mike should be happy he was still alive after he broke my heart making me choose.

I started crying again. It wasn't just that we were dating. He was like family. He used to be a _huge _part of my life and I didn't think he would ever hurt me.

I heard the door open, and looked up.

"Emmett is looking for you, Edward," Renee said to him. "What do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him Bella needs me and I'll be home later," He said confidently.

Renee left, and I was sure Edward would give her a recap later.

"Thanks for staying, Edward. I know you probably don't want to listen to me cry. Please don't say I told you so. You warned me, and I didn't listen. I risked our friendship over something so stupid!" I cried.

"It's going to take a lot more then that to get rid of me, Bells. Of course I'm here for you. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."

We were interrupted by a loud boom.

"Finally you guys made up!" Emmett said.

"I tried to stop him!" I heard my mom yell.

"Oh no, Bells. What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing," I lied.

"He's going to learn eventually, Bella. Tell him," Edward said to me.

I shook my head, and motioned for him to tell Emmett.

"She saw Jasper and Aubrey making out in the Spanish room after school. They were pretty much half naked, and now…" Edward said to him.

I would have to thank him later. He knew that I didn't want the whole world to know that Jasper and I had done it. I was glad he kept that part to himself.

Emmett's fists clenched, and he glared at my bedroom wall.

"If looks could kill…" I muttered.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'll kill him, if you want?" He asked, only half joking.

He wrapped his arms around me, and gave me a hug.

"I'll tell Esme that you're going to be over here for a while," Emmett said and left the room.

"I almost feel bad for Jasper," I whispered to Edward.

He fake laughed, and continued playing with my hair. I fell asleep.

**EmPOV**

"Jasper!" I yelled upstairs.

"What do you want?" Jasper said and made his way downstairs.

Once he was down, I punched him.

"Ow, what was that for?!" He asked.

"You know what that was for. How could you do something like that to Bella?" I yelled.

Jasper was confused for a minute. "What are you talking abo- Oh! Aubrey threw herself on me! I didn't want Bella to see that! I would've told her later, I promise!"

"Enough excuses, Jasper! No one believes them anyway! And she saw it! Even if she didn't see it, she would've figured out eventually! Do you know how hurt she is? Not only did she love you as a boyfriend, she's always loved you Jasper! As an older brother, or a friend. It doesn't matter! She didn't deserve that, and you _never _deserved her."

"What's going on in there?" Esme asked from the kitchen. She came out and joined us.

"Why don't you tell her Jasper?!" I yelled at him.

"Nothing Mom," he said.

I punched him again. He deserved it.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen! You never punch anyone!" Esme said.

"Really, Mom? I'm sure you'll reconsider after you hear what he did!" I told her, but stared at Jasper.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"Bella saw him and Aubrey making out. Half naked. Edward is over there right now, trying to calm her down. He broke her heart, and she never even liked Aubrey! So, I think he deserved to get punched." My glare got stronger.

"Is that true, Jasper?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Go to your room," she told him.

Once he was upstairs, she turned to me.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She should be fine. Edward is taking care of her. At least they made up…"

"What? They were fighting?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No…"

"Edward warned Bella about Jasper being bad. She didn't listen to him, and got really pissed. Today was the first time they had spoken in months."

"That explains a lot…" Esme trailed off.

**EPOV**

I was sitting on the piano bench, staring at it. I hadn't played the piano in months. Well, since Bella and I had last talked. She was my inspiration, even if she never knew that. I heard the front door open, and turned around.

"Hey, Renee? What's wrong?" I asked her. Our front door was usually unlocked and even if it wasn't, they had a key to our house. As we did to there's.

"I don't know. Bella just got home. She's really upset and won't talk to me. I was wondering if you could talk to her…" She trailed off.

"Of course." I got up and walked out the door. I didn't know if Bella would talk to me, but I needed to say sorry anyway. It ripped me apart not being able to talk to my best friend.

I went up to her room. "Bella, open the door now," I told her.

"No!" She cried.

"I'll break it down if you don't. Do us both a favor, and open it."

I wasn't lying. I would find a way in there. I was stubborn and she knew that.

"It's unlocked!"

I saw her. She looked horrible. Her eyes were bloodshot, not to mention she had tears running down her face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't say a word. I walked over to her bed and laid down next to her. She put her head on my shoulder, and I started playing with her hair.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?" I asked her.

"I guess it's obvious why Renee came and got you. You're the only one I let talk to me when I'm upset."

She was right. She was about the only person I talked to when I was upset as well. We told each other everything, which was partly why it was so hard to fight with her.

I laughed humorlessly. "Stop trying to change the subject…"

"I left my textbook in my locker. So I ran back inside the school to get it, and I saw something…" She whispered.

"What did you see, Bells?" I asked, worried.

"Jasper. And Aubrey. In the Spanish room. Sucking each other's faces off! Half naked, Edward! How could he do that to me? He knows I didn't like her, and he just proved it! And I thought there was something special between us! What did I do wrong? Is there something wrong with me? You know what this worst part of it all is? You warned me! So did Renee! You both said I would get hurt and I needed to be careful! I didn't listen to either of you!" She cried. "And… We… We had sex a few weeks ago," She whispered.

You had to be kidding me. I loved Bella so much. More then she knew, more then anybody knew. It broke my heart to know that her first time was with my big brother. Then he cheated on her. He would pay.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. But listen to me, Bella, there is nothing wrong with you. I'll kill him. I can't believe he did that to you. Especially after, after you gave everything you had to him. No one deserves that. Just wait until I tell Emmett…" I trailed off.

Emmett was really protective of Bella. He really was like a big brother to her. No one messed with Bella when Emmett was around.

She started crying again. It just made me want to kill Jasper more. I heard the door open, and looked up.

"Emmett is looking for you, Edward," Renee said. "What do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him Bella needs me and I'll be home later," I told her.

She left, and I knew I would have to tell her what happened later.

"Thanks for staying, Edward. I know you probably don't want to listen to me cry. Please don't say I told you so. You warned me, and I didn't listen. I risked our friendship over something so stupid!" She cried.

"It's going to take a lot more then that to get rid of me, Bells. Of course I'm here for you. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."

We were interrupted by a loud boom.

"Finally you guys made up!" Emmett said.

"I tried to stop him!" I heard Renee yell.

"Oh no, Bells. What's wrong?" He asked her when he _really _saw her.

"Nothing," I lied.

"He's going to learn eventually, Bella. Tell him," I told her.

She shook her head, and motioned for me to tell Emmett.

"She saw Jasper and Aubrey making out in the Spanish room after school. They were pretty much half naked, and now…" I told him.

I left the part out about Jasper taking Bella's virginity just a few weeks before. I knew Bella would rather that part stayed between us. It was probably hard enough for her to tell me.

Emmett's fists clenched, and he glared at nothing in particular.

"If looks could kill…" Bella muttered.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'll kill him, if you want?" He asked, only half joking.

He wrapped his arms around Bella, and gave her a hug.

"I'll tell Esme that you're going to be over here for a while," Emmett said and left the room.

"I almost feel bad for Jasper," She whispered to me.

I fake laughed and continued to play with her hair. Soon, she fell asleep. I would talk to Jasper tomorrow. Right now, Bella needed me. Jasper wouldn't know what hit him.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Flames are welcome. Reviews are appreciated. I need a few before I update again though. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I know, it's been _forever. _And I'm sorry about that, but I'm really just not feeling it anymore ya know?

I've decided that it isn't fair just to let you not know how these characters lives will go. So I've made a decision for the following stories:

**Best Friends For Never**

**Forbidden Love**

**Hurt**

**I'm Not Over You**

They are now not my possession. (: If anybody would like to continue on with these stories, please leave a review or PM me. I'll go through and read some of your work, and then decide for each story -or whichever ones people are interested in- who will be taking over. After that's decided, I'll make a new chapter telling everyone where they can find the new story.

I'm sure some of you know that I have a new story that I'm working on _Ready or Not, _and I plan to keep writing that one. Go check that one out if you want to keep hearing from me. So no worries for that one. I also might have a new story in mind.

If you have any questions, review or PM.

Alright, now let's see how this goes! Don't be afraid to take a story over! I'm sure you'll do just great, since I can't be writing them. (:


End file.
